Teeth Vs Claws
by SKYE51399
Summary: Aaron had picked her to be his new queen, Dante picked her for the fun of the game. It took Aaron years to convince her that being turned would make all her dreams come true, it took Dante a few hours to wind her up in his web and convince her better. She felt as though she was drowning, how was she to choose between the two or would they fight to make that decision for her? R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**_I did something completely different for this story and hope you guys like it! Please tell me what you think, other stories coming soon! 4 in the works and 4 to update, how will I do it! Make sure to R &R and please go read some of my other stories, love ya guys ~Skye ;)_**

* * *

Emily walked into the interrogation room where the rock star was sitting with his head in his hands.

Dante looked up at the women watching into the room and stood as she closed the door, "Has something happened?"

Emily moved into the room more and answered his question, "It was your Manager,"

She came to stand in front of him before finishing her sentince, "He used a fan of yours."

Dante couldn't believe what she had just told him, his eyebrows coming together in confusion, "What?"

"A young girl. She'd been writing you letters about wanting to kill someone for their blood."

"I never.." Dante thought back to the many letters he had at his studio, he read a few of them but couldn't keep up with the amount that came everyday. "I never received anything."

"No, he did and I guess he thought he could use it for publicity." She looked at the beaten down rock star and felt a bit of sympathy, "He was right though, your new album is selling very well."

Emily handed him the CD she used to interrogate him. Dante took it from her hands and looked at it for a moment.

"I never asked for this." He told her as he slowly placed the tape on the table.

Emily shrugged her shoulders and clasped her hands in front of her, "Well.." She said, leaving it at that.

Dante looked at her more, "Where is he?"

"Your manager? He's in custody." She nodded her head towards the door, where his manager was, sitting in another room much like the one they were in now.

"Is he OK? Is there anything I can do for him?"

Emily shook her head and placed her hands on her hips, "He's gonna need a good lawyer."

"What about the girl?"

"I don't know where she'll end up, she's pretty sick."

"I'd like to help her too, if I can."

Emily nodded and turned to leave, her hand barely making it to the knob before Dante pulled her back.

"That's all? I can go now?"

The brunette agent turned the nob and opened the door, "That's all."

Dante gathered his jacket and walked toward the open door, he shook his head and stopped one more time before Emily.

"You know, all I really ever wanted to do was make music...and I'm not sure when that stopped being enough." He told her, looking at her one last time before leaving the room and heading to the exit.

Emily nodded at him but was taken back by his words, she turned her head towards the CD still discarded on the table.

She walked back into the room, and picked it up once again. Looked down at the rock star would looked different there then when he had left. The make-up and the girls, the drugs and drinking, she new that life all to well but she did it to get back at her mother not to make money. But still, there isn't much of a difference between a rock star and their fan.

She bit her lip as she left the room with the CD in her hand, coming to the front desk of the LA police department, she looked at Dante signing himself out.

She wanted to say something to him but couldn't, what would she say or do? No, she just watched as he left the station followed by an officer to give him a ride back.

Emily when back to the conference room and finished gathering her things, she was to meet everyone back at the hotel before leaving to go home in 2 hours.

She made her way out of the department, stopping to tell Morgan and Dave she was heading out, and walked towards one of the SUV's issued to them by the PD.

Sitting in the seat for a moment she looked around her, thinking about the day she had. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Emily started the car and drove out onto the main street.

Her phone rang as she made a left turn for the hotel, "Hello?" She said, picking up the phone.

"Hey Prentiss, Dale just called and told me that B team needs the jet, emergency case came up so it looks like we'll be in LA for another day or two." Hotch spoke into the phone.

Emily pulled over to focus more, "OK, do you want me to go back to the station to help Morgan and Dave with Dante's Manager?"

"No, you can go back to the hotel or something. I called and extended our stay already, I'm on my way to pick up JJ and Reid from the hospital."

Emily nodded, "Sounds good, I think I'll just drive around for a bit then."

"You OK?" Hotch asked, hearing the tiredness in her voice.

"Yeah, just need to clear my head or something, get some fresh air."

"Alright then, I'll call you in a few hours if I don't hear from you."

Hanging up, Emily sat in the car for a moment before turning the car around and heading for some place high.

A few moments later she found herself on a few windy roads before stopping at the tourist stop that over looked LA.

She put the car in park and sat looking at the view, she rolled down the two front windows and breathed in the fresh air from all the trees around.

She let out a breath and sunk further into her seat, looking over to the passenger seat where the rock star's CD lay on top of her jacked and phone.

Biting her lip again, Emily popped the CD into the car and lowered the radio, as to not disturb others.

Listening to the music, the brunette could see why Dante...no...it was Paul. Why Paul had been so hard on himself. She knew this life and for her, going back to the popular girl who got all the guys wasn't enough. She'd been lieing to herself for years, saying that the reason she went down that road was to get back at her mother but the truth was; she did it because being the perfect daughter was getting to be to much to handle. She had just found out her father cheated on her mother left and right, that her mother always looked the other way and focused on her work to take her mind off of things. Her two older brothers where both going threw messy divorces and had stopped coming around do to the nagging and unbearable tension at home, and her sister pretended that everything was still OK.

Emily couldn't do it anymore, so when she had met a girl in one of her college classes that dressed in all black and hung out with the 'bad boys', she didn't tell the girl no when asked if she wanted to go out with them. Instead she let that life consume her, let it cut more into her relationship with her parents, let her speak her mind and never look back.

Her siblings don't hold anything against her for what she had told each of them, they'd simple forgiven and forgotten..but her parents? Well her mother, dad was always to busy with his lady of the night to really pay her much attention but her mother kicked her out of the house. They were never close, but after that there was little to no chance of them ever being close.

Emily shut off the radio and wiped the tears off her face that she hadn't notice falling. She shook her head and pulled the car back out onto the road and started to drive down the hill. She came to a stop sigh and read the street names, she sat there for a second staring at the sign, as if it was calling to her. Like a force was pulling at her, whispering to come closer.

A car honked behind her and she was quick to make a right instead of a left. The pull of the moment, to much for her to turn away.

Going up the side of the hill, Emily drove the familiar road from just a few hours ago. It was as if the SUV knew what was going threw her mind and knew how to get to her there. She was going up the long driveway and parking in the same spot that old blue car was before. She was out of the car and making her way to the front door before she knew it, god the team would kill her if they knew or more so Hotch would kill her.

Before the brunette could change her mind, she knocked on the large wood door.

It took the man a few moments to answer but soon the door opened and Paul stood in front of her, "Agent Prentiss? Has something else happened, do I need to come back to the station?"

Emily breathed and shook her head, "No, everything is all good, you're no longer needed. I just...frankly I don't really know why I'm here."

And she didn't, why would she come back to this house, he was a suspect not to long ago. A man that _she_ had arrested and drag to the station but there was something about being her, she felt as though she was needed.

Paul watched as she bit her lip and how her hands tightened around his latest CD, "Would you like to come in? Maybe then you'll remember why you came by?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea, I guess your words just got to me a little and well I came by."

Paul nodded but could still see there was a bit more to it then just that, "OK, well I was just going threw some things if you did want to come in, I'll leave the door open for you."

Emily frowned her brows as Paul left her there on the front steps and walked to his left, going back to what he had been doing before she got there. Emily was speechless, she indeed followed after him and closed the front door. Walking down the same hallway she saw him go down, she saw him outside on his balcony, clearing up papers and putting them in a box.

She stopped to look at the large space, there was a very large pool and hot tub to her right, a cabana in the middle where Paul was now, and to her left was a large empty space that only had a bar and breakfast table.

"Wow.." She said breathlessly, her eyes unable to leave the view overlooking the city, this was 10 times better then what she had just come from.

Paul chuckled and walked over to her, he placed the two boxes in his hands by the back door and went over to the bar.

"Would you like something to drink? Water, soda, beer if you're off duty?"

Emily nodded her head, "Waters fine."

Nodding, the taller man bend down and pulled out two cooled water bottles from what Emily could only assume was either a cooler or mini fridge.

Paul walked back to her and handed her the bottle, he then nodded to both the breakfast table and then the cabana, "Would you like to sit down?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so."

Paul lead her over to the cabana but stayed quite, not knowing what she was thinking.

After a few moments, Emily took a deep breath and sighed, "It's impossible to know when something stops being enough until it's to late. After you told me that all you wanted to do was make music and all, it made me think really hard."

Paul looked into her eyes, "I shouldn't be telling you this..but then again I really shouldn't be here." They chuckled together before she went on, "I had just turned 21, my parents paid me little to no attention and my siblings where already out of the house, I was completely alone. I fell into the life you live now threw Dante, I would have been a huge fan of yours had you been around back then."

Paul raised an eyebrow and smirked, "All I'm saying is that I know how hard it is to live that life, I also know how hard it is to stop living it too. I guess the reason I came by was to just tell you that it does get better and if you need someone to talk to about it, I can leave you my card?"

Paul gently grasped her hand, "Thank you so much, you don't have to do this though."

Emily smiled, "I want to."

Nodding to her, Paul looked into her eyes, "May I show you something?"

Emily stood up with him and followed him back into the house, Paul stopped to pick up the boxes from the ground and motion for her to follow him inside.

Emily sat down next to him on the couch and watched as he opened the lid to the smallest box and handed her a stack of letter, he took a stack of his own before leaning back into the softness and started opening the top letter.

"I called a friend of mind before leaving the station and asked him to bring by some of the fan mail that I get, these two boxes are what he could fit in his car, there seems to be about 10 more still there. He's bring more by tomorrow. I wanted to really read these this time, who knows what other people may need help."

Emily smiled slightly and started going threw the letters with him, if this is the help he needed then she was OK with that.

~~~~~  
Hotch frowned as he got Emily's voice mail for the 12 time in the last 45 minutes, "Prentiss it's Hotch again, where are you? Please just pick up, the team and I are worried and want to help if we can. Give me a call when you get this, bye."

The tall brunette walked back over to the team sitting in the lobby of the hotel, it had been nearly 2 and a half hours since he heard from Prentiss and everyone was getting worried.

Rossi stood up as Hotch came back to them, "Anything?" God was he the most worried, Emily was like a daughter to him and to know that they didn't know where she was, it just killed him.

Hotch shook his head, "I got her voicemail again, I think we should call Garcia."

The woman in question perked up from Morgan's phone, "Already here Captain, what do you want me to do?"

Hotch rubbed his forehead, "Trace her phone Garcia, she may need our help or something."

"On it sir."

Hotch shook his head, "I shouldn't have let her go off on her own, I knew she wasn't in a good mood."

Rossi patted the younger mans shoulder, "She's OK Aaron, we'll find her."

"Got it! She's at 224- oh my god!" Penelope gasped over the phone.

Morgan leaned in more, "Baby girl what's wrong?!"

Garcia shook her head, "Her phone is at Paul Davies' house."

Morgan, Hotch and Rossi all looked at each other. "Lets go, she may be in trouble, you two stay here!" Hotch yelled back as the three men raced out of the hotel to the rock stars house.

~~~~~  
Paul refilled their wine glasses and handed Emily her's, "Thank you Emily, for coming by."

She smiled, "I'm glad I was able to help and let me be the first to say that your fans are...creative."

They both laughed at her joke, "I'm sure you were a creative fan yourself."

Emily giggled and placed her glass on the coffee, she smiled and let Paul cut her cheek. His eyes were a beautiful searing blue..like the ocean.

Emily licked her lips and lean forward, "I was more of an adventurous groupie."

Paul looked into her eyes, "I wouldn't have mind you being my groupie...maybe you still can be?"

She seemed transfixed with his eyes and could have sworn they got brighter, but who cares about that. "I'd really like that to happen.."

Paul smiled, leaning forward into the woman sitting on the couch next to him, his hand on her cheek pulling her to him. They where so close to kissing but Emily quickly push him off of her when she heard tires screeching to a stop in the drive way and three doors slamming.

Her eyes widened, "Oh shit, I have to go now. I'm sorry."

Paul followed after her and grabbed her arm, "Wait Emily please."

She turned back to him, his eyes looking deep into her soul and he pulled her body flush again his. Her hands landed on his chest and her knees got weak from his touch. She leaned in again but they both jumped away at the pounding on his front door.

Emily shook her head, "I'm so sorry Paul, I shouldn't have come here." She made her way to the door and he followed, "What is that your boyfriend or something?"

Emily bit her lip, "Worse.."

Paul opened the door and quickly found himself pinned against the wall meeting the glare of Agent Morgan.

Emily gasped, "Morgan let him go!"

Hotch and Dave made there way into the house to see Morgan pinning Paul Davies to wall and Emily with her hands to her mouth in shock at the dark man's rough treatment.

Dave made his way to her, his hands cupping her cheeks. "Bella are you OK? Did he hurt you?" The older man asked, pulling her into a hug.

"What?" Paul said confused.

"Shut up!" Morgan said still pinning him.

"Dave I'm fine, really I was just here returning the CD from earlier, thought maybe he would like it back."

Hotch shook his head, knowing she was lieing, "Where's your phone Prentiss?"

Emily could feel Hotch's anger directed towards her, "I left it in the car."

Hotch took a deep breath, "Outside now, we're leaving."

Emily moved to talk back but didn't seeing the look he was giving her, instead she walked over to Morgan and padded his shoulder.

"Derek, I'm OK. Could you please let Mr. Davies go?"

Morgan shook his head but released the man before him, he pushed his way pasted the brunette and out the door, not speaking to her.

Emily bit her lip again, knowing Morgan all to well to tell he was worried for her in the beginning but now just angry st her.

She looked back over to Paul and opened her month to say something, anything but couldn't. Dave walked over to Emily and protectively placed his hand on hip and pulled her to his chest, he glared at the man before him and pushed Emily out the door towards the SUV she had driven here.

Hotch was the last to leave, he looked around the place. Looking into the living room and seeing two wine glasses and could hear soft music playing behind him.

Hotch growled, "She isn't yours to have."

Paul smirked, "I didn't see your mark on her."

Hotch wiped his head back to the man, his eyes turning red as he glared, "I want you to stay away from Emily, do you hear me?"

Paul brightened his eyes and grinned, "She has to make that decision Agent Hotchner, I can offer her much more then what you can."

Hotch shook his head, "I know your kind likes to just turn innocent woman for the fun of it and leave them for dead but trust me when I tell you that Emily Prentiss will not be a victim to you. Her body is much stronger then you think, that's why your plan will back fire."

"I highly doubt that Agent, you should have seen the way she was all over me before you showed up."

Hotch gripped his fists, "I won't let you kill her for sport, leave her be or I will take matters into my own hands."

Paul chuckled, "I'm ready for war if you are."

Both men glared at each other for a few minutes, their Alpha Male traits not backing down from the other.

Paul grasped his front door, "I think it's best you go now, you guys have done enough."

Hotch just glared but turned and stormed out the door, hearing it slam behind him.

Paul let out an angry breath and moved back to the living room, he went to pick up the two wine glasses but saw a business card under his glass. Seeing as it was Emily's he flipped it over to read a note.

' _I'm so sorry this ended shortly but give me a call sometime -E'_

He smiled as his eyes scanned the number under her small note. He walked back outside and over to the left side of his balcony. From this spot he could clearly see his drive way, he watched as Agent Morgan and Rossi got into one car, and Agent Hotchner and Emily into the other.

Emily opened her door but stopped from getting in at the feeling of eyes on her, she turned her head to see Paul watching her. She smiled at him as he smiled back, showing the white card she left, telling her he got it.

Emily slipped into the car and rolled her window down, she couldn't let herself look away from him.

But that was OK, because he was only watching her, never taking his eyes off her even as Agent Hotchner started the car.

Hotch looked at his agent who seemed to be in a trance, he let his eyes glow a soft red and placed his hand on her thigh, giving it a squeeze.

Emily let out a breath and was pulled from one trance to another, her hand clasped onto Hotch's and she breathed in his colon as he drove them down Paul's long drive way.

Once away from the house, Hotch let go of her thigh and gripped the steering wheel tightly as he followed behind Dave back to the hotel.

"What were you doing there Prentiss? You could have been hurt?"

Emily looked down at her hands, breathing hard. She was asking herself the same thing and didn't know how he would react to that answer if she said it.

Hotch growled, "Answer me! What the hell where you thinking?!"

Emily jumped at his tone, "I was just there to return the CD, Hotch."

"Emily it is nearly dark, you really think that I'm going to believe you where only there for a few seconds? You were already inside the house Prentiss!"

Emily shook her head, "He asked if I'd like to come in before I could hand it to him."

"I'm guessing he also asked if you'd like a glass of wine before you gave him the CD too?" Hotch glared at her, getting off the freeway and turning left into the hotel's under ground parking.

"It all just happened so fast Aaron" Emily whispered, "I don't know what it was, one moment I'm on my way back to the hotel and then next I was there."

Hotch shook his head and parked, "Emily, you need to stay away from him."

"I know, what the hell happened back there Aaron"

"His eyes have the same affect on you as my touch does. It's how they put people in trances."

Emily scuffed, "Look I know that your kind and his don't mix, but I will not be your rag doll in this Aaron. It was as if I was drowning in his eyes and the next moment I was drowning in your colon. You can't make me weak like that to show a point!"

She got out of the car and slammed the door. Hotch quickly following her, "Emily please, you can not let him do that to you again." He whispered as to not be over heard by the other two men, "He doesn't know you, he will hurt you if he tries to come after you again."

Emily shook her head, "I get it, I should have told you where I was but you can't control everything, if you knew what he was then you should have warned me"

The brunette stormed off threw the lobby of the hotel, she passed both JJ and Reid ignoring there questions before getting on an elevator and let the doors close to take her to her room.

She got off on her floor and was quick to get into her room and fall onto the bed.

God had she screwed up badly.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante sat in his large basement, the room was black and cold.

In the middle there was a large black leather chair and a black birdbath with a large open pond in the center. Dante took out the jagged dagger on the side of the pond, placing his hand in the middle of the pool, and slide the dagger down cutting himself. He closed his hand and let the blood drip into the pool, old Latin words falling from his lips as the water started to swirl in a circle.

An elderly man with black hair and blue piercing eyes appeared in the water, his face held a scowl but he wasn't angry in the slightest.

"Father, I'm sorry to have called so unexpectedly but I have found my queen. The woman to bare me some sons, a woman who is strong in every way."

The older Councilor sat up on his throne higher, "I hope she is strong my son, and willing?"

"Yes Father she is, gorgeous too and a fighter, an FBI Agent non the less. "

The man in the pond tilted his head and squinted his eyes, "What aren't you telling me boy?"

"Nothing to worry about, just a small hiccup in my conquest to have her."

"Which is?"

"She was with a Hotchner today, well, she works with him that is. He did give me fare warning to leave her be."

The older man glared, his eyes turning black. "A Hotchner?!"

"Everything is ok Father, she has no markings on her, she isn't his at all."

"You stupid boy! If a Hotchner has laid claim to her then you leave her alone. She may not have visible marking but she is his. You turn her then you are going against everything I have set forth. You are burning the very treaty that our people have made, for 16 centuries werewolves and vampires have been at peace, we may not like them but we leave them be and in turn, they leave us be. You turn this woman and you are starting a war with no backing. I will make it clear to Master Hotchner that you are the playing with his son's bitch. You will have zero support for my army if you chose to go down this road."

Dante shook his head, "Father I understand and I promise to not start a war, but.."

"There can be no buts! Vampires have readings and werewolves have sense. You read her DNA and confirmed that she is strong enough but the Hotchner boy has sensed it. If he warmed you of her strength then leave her be!"

"But Father"

"NO! Werewolves require women that are strong to bare their pups, and that woman has to be stronger than any woman a vampire will chose, she will be a disaster if you change her!"

Dante shook his head, "Father I understand"

"You don't, what color does she glow."

"Father?"

"What color does she glow!"

"Yellow and red"

"Does it enclose her, like a fire?"

"Yes Father"

The older man shook his head, "Return her,"

"What does the color mean Father, why won't you tell me?"

"You aren't man enough to know, you will return her to him and pray that he forgives you, I will not be surprised if you come flying home with broken bones."

"Father I promise, I won't"

"Enough Dante, just fix it."

He yelled, hitting his hand through the portal on his side and like that the reflection was empty again.

Dante sat back in his chair and glared, "I'm man enough to make my own decisions Father, and you'll see that."

~~~~~  
Emily tossed and turned in her sleep, her mind was going crazy from what had happened today. She could still feel the heat on her inner thigh from where Hotch had touched her, his rough hand squeezing her soft thigh always undid her and he knew that. He used that to make her go weak, knowing that she wasn't able to say no to him.

Everything was spinning in her mind, she couldn't keep her thoughts on just on one man. Every time Aaron entered in, Paul was right there behind him. Fighting for as much of her attention as Aaron was getting. But why? Why was he in her mind? Why was he making her soul and very being want to do nothing but be consumed by him? These questions were the hardest to answer, she had already given herself to Aaron and yet here she was being pulling into another man's trap.

 _'Ugh, just forget about it Emily!'_

She threw the covers off of her and stood up facing the balcony. Her arms were folded as she stared out the window and looked at the L.A. lights. This room was getting to be too small, shaking her head she put on a pair of pants and her shoes before grabbing her keys and leaving. Not caring that Hotch would get mad at her, not caring that she didn't know where to go and for damn sure not caring that all she wanted right now was either food or sex.

 _'Damn you Hotch for leaving me hot and bothered!'_

She shook her head as she neared the elevator, about ready to push the button in order to take the elevator up to Hotch's room and have her way with him, but her hand stopped cold. She got a chill down her spine and turned her head to the left of her. Looking down the long dark hallway of hotel room doors, the only light she could see was from a large window at the very end. The seal was open and the curtains where blowing lightly from the wind outside. Sometime wasn't right, and Emily was scarcely uncomfortable.

"Emily…." Came out from the dark hallway, a pair of bright blue eyes appeared and pierced her body from the determination in them.

"Come to me…."

The brunette shivered but turned fully towards the eyes. Her breath came out in rasps, her heart pounded and her hands holding tight to the jacket around her. She bravely took a small step forward, her legs so shaky that if she had moved any faster she may have fallen.

"Come, Emily…"

She stared into the blue eyes and moved closer to the dark figure she was now able to see, a hand reached out to her and her own hand tingled as she raised it and placed into in the waiting one. The being pulled her close to their chest, their arms going around her waist while still staring into her soul.

"Tell me what you want…"

The fearful feeling in her body melted away slowly and a more powerful feeling of sureness was replacing it.

"I want you Paul"

He smiled and pulled her closer, his eyes looking at her strongly. Emily smiled and felt the man pick her up bridal style, he turned and walked her back to the open window. Paul stepped onto the window seal and floated into the air with his sexy FBI agent in his arms.

Emily held his gaze and watched as his large black wings shot out behind him, they looked like wings found on a bat. Boney, made of skin and very long.

"Take me home Paul." Emily said, getting butterflies as he smiled and flow them back to his place.

~~~~~  
 ** _Hey guys! So sorry that this has taken me so long to get posted, I've honestly been working on all of my stories but I'm at the point of where, I'm able to write chapters 4, 5, and 6 but have no clue on how to write chapter 3 which will lead me there! Anyone else get that?_**

 ** _Any who, hope you like and of course R &R, but soon will be new chapters to all your favorites but please let me know what stories you want updated! Love you- Skye_**


End file.
